Medio amor
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Porque el amor no tiene medida, no es receta de cocina. Viene en porciones y envases distintos, para todos hay. Drabbles no tan drabbles. Hoy: Duele la mitad de este amor.
1. Chapter 1

½ amor

.

.

.

Serie de drabbles de Ranma ½

.

.

.

 **¿Qué no hay nada más en sus cabezas que MATRIMONIO?**

Y es que Ranma Saotome estaba harto ¡Cuál harto! Estaba hastiado, fastidiado, cansado ¡Molesto! Ya bastaba de que todo el mundo pensara que tenía que casarse, que las mujeres a su alrededor no pudieran pronunciar otra cosa más que _"prometido"_ & _"matrimonio"_ ¿Qué él no tenía opinión en el asunto? ¿Es que alguien le había preguntado por sus sueños y anhelos?

Tal vez si la insistencia no hubiera sido tanta, ahora se pensaría la idea con más calma, incluso con ilusión, porque de la forma en que iba el asunto solo estaban causando una fuerte aversión hacia la sola idea de casarse. Mira hacia su lado y la ve caminar tan calmada como siempre, claro hasta que él abre la boca.

— ¿No estás harta de la insistencia de eso de casarnos?

Ella lo mira y sonríe.

— Lo estoy, esto es algo que nuestros padres decidieron…

— ¿Y si ellos no estuvieran en la ecuación?

Akane torna los ojos con una mirada de extrañeza, suspira.

— ¿Quieres decir si yo por propia voluntad quiero casarme?

— Si quieres casarte ahora.

El sonido del viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles eran ene se momento el sonido del silencio, Ranma comienza a sentir su rostro hervir, ojalá no fuera tan difícil tocar esos temas sin comenzar a comportarse como un tímido idiota.

— Tú tienes tus sueños Ranma ¿Crees que no lo sé? Yo tengo los míos, quiero enseñar artes marciales. Sé que quieres ir a los torneos internacionales y ser reconocido como el mejor del mundo.

Akane se ríe como si dijera lo obvio, se gira y comienza a avanzar hacia la preparatoria, Ranma tiene las palabras atoradas en la garganta, no puede creer que ella lo entienda con tanta claridad, de que muestre consideración por lo que él desea y aún más, que ella no viva pensando en el matrimonio, sino en sus propios sueños, su propio camino.

— ¿Crees que lo logre?

— ¡Lo harás!

— ¿Y lo del matrimonio? — suspira él como no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

— No se hará, escaparemos como todas las veces anteriores. No van a forzarnos, si tú no deseas quedarte en el dojo Tendo no veo porque debas hacerlo, yo puedo seguir siendo la representante, además ¡Me gusta!

Él siente el corazón apretarse con fuerza, incluso duele. No es que no quiera matrimonio, es que no lo quiere ahora, pero si deja escapar esa forzada ceremonia ¿Perdería la oportunidad de estar con Akane?

Ranma la alcanza y la toma por la manga de su lindo uniforme escolar, sabe que tiene el rostro rojo de vergüenza, mira derredor rezando a todos los dioses porque nadie los interrumpa, no ahora. Escucha como el agua del río corre en su cauce, es imperiosa y golpea las paredes del camino, la brisa húmeda rocía con una delicadeza casi imperceptible el viento.

— ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

Akane apenas reacciona a la pregunta, los colores le suben por el rostro y siente que sus manos tiemblan.

— ¿Quién dijo que no? Lo haremos después de que ganes tu primer campeonato.

Y ella rápida y tímida le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se escapa dando saltitos de alegría. Él estaba harto de la palabra matrimonio, pero solo si se trataba de Akane podría pensarla como posibilidad.

— Bueno supongo que tendremos que seguir escondiendo nuestra relación, sino nos casarán antes de tiempo… también vale la pena esperar.

.

.

.

Drabbles, porque de pronto me dan ganas. Así esporádicos.


	2. Amor a secas

.

Amor

.

Llevaba tiempo con la espinita clavada de que algo no iba bien, lo sentía ahí en lo profundo de su pecho pero evitaba pensar demasiado en el tema, sin quererlo se negaba a saber lo que ocultaban esos dolores en el corazón.

Pero las aguas se removieron la tarde que Mousse salió del restaurante con una mochila y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la escena parecía nostálgica.

— Me voy de viaje y tal vez no regrese Shampoo.

— Si estás haciendo esto por mí no creas que te pediré que vuelvas.

Shampoo se sorprendió de que le hablara en su lengua materna, significaba que podía estar tomando las cosas muy en serio, un frío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando una sonrisa cálida pero con un deje de sarcasmo se pintó en los labios del experto en armas.

— No, no lo hago por ti. Decidí entrenar por mi cuenta mi cuerpo y mi mente. Pasé mucho tiempo en Nerima esperanzado a algo que no ocurriría jamás, no puedo pedirte que me ames si antes no reparo mi orgullo dañado — una diminuta risa, casi imperceptible se le escapó en un suspiro — aunque no creo que puedas entender de lo que hablo.

— ¿Estás burlándote de mí?

— No, para nada. Pasé 3 años maravillosos aquí, conocí a Ranma y él me enseñó que debo seguir mejorando, no por los demás sino por mí.

La joven estaba sorprendida por la revelación del hombre pato que no reaccionó cuando él se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para despedirse con un beso en la frente. Mousse le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar hacia sabrá dios donde.

Ella torció la boca y entró al restaurante con la inquietud otra vez pegándole el pecho.

.

.

.

Un par de días después se encontró con su amado en la valla por la que caminaba cuando se dirigía a la escuela, sonrío y se apresuró a abrazarlo, él puso la cara de sorpresa de siempre e intentó despegarla mirando a los lados preocupado.

— ¡Espera Akane! Te juro que no es nada, mujer que me esperes.

Shampoo quien se divertía con los celos mal disimulados de la Tendo la intentó provocar.

— ¿Acaso no harás nada Akane?

La mencionada se giró, llevaba ya un par de metros de distancia y aunque enojada tenía una sonrisa que a Shampoo le pareció de autentica victoria.

— No es como si yo tuviera que interferir, al final es Ranma quien sabe lo que hace — hizo una pausa, esta vez sus ojos cafés se clavaron en los suyos y la hicieron tragar saliva con pesadez — Y también una cuestión de orgullo y amor propio.

El chico de la trenza aprovechó su desconcierto y se alejó de ella, persiguiendo a su _"prometida oficial"_ mientras continuaba pidiendo disculpas y la chica lo ignoraba molesta. Ahí fue donde volvió a sentir el dolor en el pecho, había querido fingir que sabía que eran celos, pero no era así.

Era otra vez esa irritante palabra que mencionó el chico pato y ahora Tendo: Orgullo. Además si agregaba la cereza de "amor propio" se percataba, por vez primera que estaba rogándole a un chico que era evidente estaba enamorado de otra.

Lo sabía desde el inicio, lo notó aquella tarde que Ranma, convertido en gato, besó a la chica.

Siempre lo supo ¿Entonces por qué continuaba ahí? ¿Era acaso que estaba mal entendiendo el orgullo con la tradición? ¿Y la obsesión con la falta de amor propio?

Aquella noche, presa de la revelación, la chica China decidió dejar Nerima en un viaje de autoconocimiento y entrenamiento.

 _Quien sabe, incluso podía toparse con Mousse por casualidad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drabbles no tan drabbles, así esporádicos. Sin ton ni son._


	3. Duele este medio amor

Regreso al fandom y estoy en proceso de actualizar mis 3 fics de Ranma ½ Gracias por leer!

.

.

* * *

.

 **Duele este medio amor.**

.

.

Akari es dulce, paciente, amable y comprensiva.

Pero… no es una santa. No puede, no quiere.

La mano cálida de él la vuelve posesiva, sus dedos entrelazados y su corazón retumbando como un tambor dentro de su pecho, la hacen querer todo para ella. Él le sonríe y ella quiere que sus labios sean lo único que Ryoga pueda ver.

Casi siente que lo consigue.

Casi.

Porque, aunque él la mira y la mira con amor, Akari sabe que hay algo más y que no es para ella. Ryoga la quiere besar y ella quiere ser besada. Aprieta los nudillos de sus dedos en un intento por sentir que la mano de él es segura. Akari tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos, tiene miedo de que él también lo haga y que piense en alguien que no es ella.

Es un trance. La respiración acompasada que baila entre el aire tibio que separa sus bocas. Escucha el corazón del chico, siente que puede tocarlo y fundirse en un solo latir.

— ¡Regresa aquí, Ranma!

La voz que rompe la magia.

El bullicio, el ruido, la discordia que persigue a aquella pareja que pasa corriendo frente a ellos.

Akari sigue con su mirada a Akane, las lágrimas se le acumulan en la comisura de sus ojos. La chica de cabello corto le sonríe y Akari hace lo mismo. Quiere odiarla, pero no puede. Lentamente regresa sus ojos a Ryoga. Un frío le recorre la columna. Los ojos de él ya no la miran.


End file.
